


How to make high school less clichéd.

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3z class verse, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, whos okita who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kagura-chan, Okita-kun is looking at you again!” “Who the fuck is Okita-kun?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make high school less clichéd.

“Kagura-chan, Okita-kun is looking at you again!”

“Who the fuck is Okita-kun?”

Sougo feels a nerve breaking. He’s told her his name, he has told her about as many times as she has kicked him in the stomach. She knows; if she has half a functional brain then she knows.

One of the girls who always float around her points in his direction “Look… Ah, but wait until he looks awa-”

China (she hasn’t told him her name so he refuses to call her by anything but offensive nicknames) turns sharply in his direction and he holds her stare for a moment before she gives him the finger while making the ugliest face he has ever seen.

Of course he is looking at her; she is the biggest freak that has ever set foot on earth. He sometimes wonders if she is human, seeing how she eats and how she kicks (he finds himself looking at her constantly (must be her ugliness)).

**-x-**

He meets her on the ceremony entrance of their third year; flowers paving the yard, Sougo mentally preparing for another year of the same quiet school life (it’s the last year and while that should give him comfort he only feels a void somewhere in his chest because what will happen after? (because Mitsuba never got to graduate, because she has to stay home and in bed and the idea of leaving her alone to go to college makes him sick)). She is wearing the ugliest combination of P.E. clothes and the normal school uniform, and that alone is enough for him to approach her with an insult or two in mind.

“Hey kid, you on your period or something? your legs are all dripping red, please wear a pad” Kondo stares at him in disbelief and Hijikata hits his own forehead.

Second thing he knows, she’s sent him flying through the school yard, pink flowers going by so fast they lose shape and turn into one of those medicines you take when you have indigestion. Sougo hits the wall on the other side and goes unconscious; last thing he hears is Hijikata admitting he deserved it.

An hour and a half later he wakes up at the infirmary with a grudge growing deep within him, and a weird sense of gratefulness since at least he got to skip the ridiculous speech that Zura was probably going to give.

**-x-**

“You. That’s my seat” his grudge grows faster than Hijikata’s high cholesterol the moment he steps into the classroom and she is right where he always sits; at the back of the classroom, in the middle row. No one notices him dozing off there; she can’t take this from him, why did anyone allow this.

The whole classroom goes quiet.

“You. I don’t think you were here to claim it so suck it and go seat over there, it’s empty” she points at the seat beside the window, at the back of the classroom. No way in hell he is taking the anime protagonist seat.

“Listen up, flat-newbie-chan: I went easy on you this morning because you looked kinda like a girl from far away, but looking up close I see you’re nothing but a mule that grew red hair. Please stay as far away from me as possible, I’m allergic to furries”

Sougo guesses the entire school population is silent and looking at them. The girl stands up and he thinks he’s got the price in the bag when she sends him to the anime protagonist seat with a roundhouse kick.

Oh, so that’s why she wears pants below her uniform skirt.

His gray grudge starts to become tainted by a flickering sense of anticipation.

**-x-**

“Kagura-chan, what’s that?”

“A letter”

“A love letter?!”

“No, it says someone wants to fight me at the back of the gym for the seat I have. Hey, are you gonna eat that?”

“Oh gosh, are you accepting? Yea, no, you can have it”

Kagura hums as she finishes the melon bread “Sure. I’ll teach that punk Chihuahua a lesson! Oh, by the way, Who the fuck is Okita Sougo?”

**-x-**

Okita Sougo is honestly not expecting to fight anyone (really? a challenge letter? who does that anymore). He is going to spread rumors about her leaving a confession note inside his locker asking him to see her at the back of the gym. He is not going, obviously, so the whole school will know he left her there waiting, broke her little mule heart and therefore, is superior.

Really, he has read his sister’s shoujo mangas; he knows how it goes.

When school is over, he finds her at the school gates, munching on something green. To be honest, he _is_ shocked; he is gonna grant her that much.

“W-what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, at the back of the gym being laughed at or something?”

“Hey you! Do you know where’s the gym?”

“ _You got_ _lost_?!”

“I’m looking for some loser named Souichiro or something”

“It’s Sougo!”

“Who the fuck is Sougo?”

He feels a second away from losing his cool. At least it’s late and half the school is gathered at the actual back of the gym to watch a confession that was never going to happen anyways.

“Fine, do you want to fight me that much? Let’s go!”

She is smirking, and he feels a tingle that brings him back to when his sister praised him for bringing home good grades.

“I won’t go easy on you, punk”

And they kick at each other, and he doesn’t go easy either. He is bitter at her, for throwing him across the fucking school, for kicking him into the anime protagonist seat, for not remembering his name, for not telling him _her_ name. Sougo means every kick and punch and she meets them without breaking her stance; without losing sight of him.

He doesn’t realize he’s smiling until she punches the smile out of his face. He kicks her nose and draws blood; she head-butts his jaw and breaks a molar. Their spit and blood mixes in the pavement.

When they’re done there is no actual winner.

“You ain’t half bad” he is out of breath. When was the last time he felt so alive? “Just where did you learn martial arts?”

“I didn’t, Papi and Nii-san taught me” they sit next to each other (he thinks as a sign of mutual respect, since that’s the kind of bullcrap they teach you at dojos). She looks at him, really looks at him. And he looks at her, really looks at her; he can’t believe how blue her eyes are.

“Hey, by the way, who the fuck are you?”

“You _fought_ me, you _broke_ my _goddamn teeth_ , and you don’t even know _who I am_?!” she shrugs. He thinks she looks decent enough covered in sweat and dried blood.

“I’m Okita Sougo” but she’s already walking away.

**-x-**

He doesn’t fight her like that again. Sometimes he throws gum at her hair from his deranged anime protagonist seat; sometimes she catches it and throws it back. Mostly she forgets about him, but on occasions she calls him a Sadist, and he is happy with that nickname.

He sees her go home alone every day.

**-x-**

Outside of class, Ginpachi calls her without honorifics. Sougo sees as the older man pats her head and she makes a face but doesn’t pull away. Sougo wonders what would happen if _he_ patted her head, like, non-aggressively. He wonders why he feels suddenly bitter.

**-x-**

Sougo steals her lunch once, in what Hijikata calls a ‘pathetic attempt at getting her attention; just give up dude, she’s not into you’. But he doesn’t care if she is _into him_ , since he is not _into her_ ; he was just penniless and hungry. Really.

He has never seen her more angry. If he had known stealing her jumbo sized rice balls would detonate the beast he would have done it a long time ago. She throws the chairs out the windows and no one is brave enough to ask her to stop. Ginpachi tries, and ends up going through the windows just like the furniture.

But Sougo is a simple man, so he rejoices just with looking at her round face turn every shade of red known to mankind. He doesn’t even eat the damn rice balls; he just keeps them as a memento while looking from the rooftop as more chairs and students fly out the window.

**-x-**

“Sougo, just talk with her. Don’t –for the _love of God_ , don’t insult her, don’t hit her, don’t steal her food, don’t put gum on her hair, don’t flip her off.”

“Kondo-san, you are making it seem like this girl needs to talk to the police about being harassed by this Sadist”

Okita just takes in the words. Where’s the fun if he isn’t making her angry? Apart from her fighting abilities there is probably nothing interesting about her.

“Maybe she will like you back if you actually stop being an ass” Hijikatas insight is as compelling as ever.

He doesn’t like her; he likes to piss her off. He likes the verbal fights because her insults are actually smart, and he likes what he remembers of her fighting style because it lacks the honor they stuffed in his brain when he was learning. And maybe he likes to feel her hair when he puts the sticky gum between it, maybe he likes her reactions when he steals her food, and he may _even_ like seeing her at the cafeteria screaming her lungs out for the last piece of melon bread while punching her way into the line.

 _Shit_.

**-x-**

So of course he looks at her.

“Kagura-chan, Okita-kun is looking at you for like the 20th time today, I’ve been counting.”

“Who?” this time her friend doesn’t try to point at him and instead gives him the saddest side eye he’s ever been given. The pity in that stare almost knocks him off his chair.

Of course he looks at her because what else is there to do; he has tried everything he can think of and she doesn’t fucking know who he is. Sure they insult each other, but he doesn’t think she knows him by his name. And worst is, he knows her by _her_ name.

Sougo has never been faced with such an opponent.

**-x-**

“Hey”

China eyes him suspiciously before opening her umbrella at the gates of the school “You run over platypus, wanna fight or what” it seems tempting.

 _Just talk to her. Just don’t be an asshole_.

But being an asshole is his second nature, how is he supposed to…

“No, I’ll buy you that green shit you always munch on if you carry my stuff and bark once or twice”

“What”

“Ok, maybe you don’t have to bark, but help me out” he is carrying all his books and his kendo equipment and of course this isn’t heavy at all but hey, at least he is not being an asshole.

“No way, you carry your shit”

“I’m telling you I’ll buy you that old man snack you always eat”

“Maybe if you throw in some pork buns” he can’t believe he is doing this.

“Fine”

“About ten pork buns should be enough”

“What” she takes his bags and starts heading into the streets.

“This isn’t heavy at all, are you really that weak?” he is surprised there is no awkward silence. She talks about where she wants her pork buns from and how maybe fifteen are actually better. “Hey am I supposed to go all the way to your house? That’s kinda gross.”

He blows air through his teeth (the ones she didn’t break) “You always go home alone anyways, it’s not like you have anything better to do”

“You’re gonna have to double the number of those buns if you talk to me like that again”

Sougo feels a bolt that moves all the way into his fingertips. And an idea takes shape.

“My sister can make you all the fucking buns you want, just shut up and carry my stuff. Also bark.” he dodges her kick. And as they walk the idea that she still doesn’t quite know who he is; who he really is and that he indeed looks at her hoping his stare will annoy her enough to look back, starts to creep on him.

_Just talk to her?_

“Do you even know who I am, or are you too much of a pig that you just went along because I said pork buns?”

He can talk with her, of course, just as he can spend entire classes looking at her, but he refuses to spend all his money on food only to get a little of her attention.

“Aren’t you that Okita dude?” she says just as he stops in front of his doorstep “Is this it? Give me the pork buns _now_ ”

There it is again; the anticipation of something out of the routine. He knows exactly what is it and why she brings it with her. But they’re still not even.

“What was your name again?”

“You _made_ me carry your shit, you _promised_ me food, and you don’t even _who I am_?!” he shrugs. “I’m Kagura. You oughta call me Kagura-sama, though” but he is already walking into the house and calling for Mitsuba.

**Author's Note:**

> like i know in one of the 3z shorts he calls her kagura san but what can ya do also how DO you make high school not cliched


End file.
